paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky and Tundra episode 2: Kangaroos and Chaos
Tundra: (Talking to customer) This violin was made of the finest maple wood, it was hand carved- would you excuse me for a sec? Yeah. (Talking to Rocky & Marshall) Do you guys have to do that here? Rocky: Hey,we're not complaining that you're working right in the middle of our banjo badmiton court. Marshall: We'd rather make a music video but somebody hasn't finish writing the song yet. Tundra: I'm busy working! Marshall: Fine, then we're busy badmintoning. Game point! (Smashes banjo) Tundra: Would you like to pay cash for that or should I put it on your tab? Marshall: Just put it on the tab. Tundra: Okay! (holds up long receipt) Chase: (enters) Well, I'm off to the accordion convention and "accordion" to my watch, I shouldv'e left an hour ago. (laugh) Marshall: (laugh) Chase: Well, sweetie you are in charge. The store looks a little crowded, you sure you're okay? Tundra: Actually, Chase, I- Chase: Glad to hear it! Bye-bye! Tundra: Okay, okay. Um, here's yor changes, here's your kazoo, trumpets are over there, no this isn't the eye doctor! Braxton: (Walks into the door and falls on Cymbals) Malta: Guess who got a job at The Yo-Yo Cart?! Watch this! (swings arms) Team Rocky: (All except Malta hides behide the counter) Malta: (Gets tangled in the yo-yos) Hold on. It's uh, my first day, probably my last. So, (chuckles) Tundra, have you finish writing Rocky's new song? Tundra: I'm almost done.I've just been very busy lately, work, school, book club. I have to read this by tomorrow. (Put a giant book on the counter) Rocky: Tomorrow? Of what year? Marshall: Well, we need a song. We can't make a video without a song. Tundra: Hey, it's not like I've been spending all my free time training to eat a 20 pound hamburger. Marshall: You're just jealous. (holds up trophy) Malta: Tundra, if we don't get the video on the website quick, people are going to forget who Rocky is. Marshall: Seriously, it's been a whole month since the last video. Rocky: Guys, cut Tundra some slack! A month isn't that long. It's pretty hard to forget Rocky Moon! Two teenage pups walk into Sonic Boom Gracie: Hey! It's Ralphie Hayes from the dog food commercial! Rocky: Dog food commercial? Tundra, you've have to finish that song now! Tundra: Fine, (Scribble something down on a piece of paper) you want the song? (Throws it at Rocky) Here! Rocky: See? That wasn't so hard. Gracie: No way! It's the guy who won the 20 pound hamburger contest! Can I have an autograph? Marshall: Sure, turn around. (Signs Gracie's jacket with ketchup) Team Rocky : (All except Marshall) Ew!.... Theme Song Interior. Lookout Ralphie: (on TV) Ralphie Hayes here for Yummy Time Dog Food. So good. (picks up a bowl of said food and eats it) Ralphie: (with food in his mouth) Yummy. Rocky: (TV is switched off; he and Tundra head down the stairs) Are you kidding me? That guy doesn't look like me at all. Marshall: (gesturing to the food with his spoon) This food is horrible. Rocky: (facing Marshall) We need to shoot this video soon. I don't want to be remembered as the guy who looks like the guy who sells horrible-tasting food. (Marshall offers him some of the dog food; Rocky gives him a look and Marshall just eats it) Malta: (entering Sonic Boom) Guess who got a job at the Dry Cleaners? Tundra: (moving to face Malta) What happened to your job at the Yo-Yo Cart? Malta: It's a long, complicated story. Tundra: You got fired. Malta: Huh, I guess it's not that long or complicated. (takes the garment bag off of the leather jacket) Check out this amazing jacket I'm borrowing from work, for the music video. Tundra: Doesn't that belong to somebody? Malta: Yeah, some big, burly, ultimate fighter pup named Angel. Tundra: Angel? You took a jacket from a pup named Angel? Know what he's going to do? Marshall & Rocky: Face punch! (in slow motion, Rocky pretends to punch Marshall) Malta: Don't worry about it. She'll never know. She's coming to pick the jacket up at 8. Rocky: Wait, what does the jacket have to do with the music video? Malta: It's a line in Tundra's song. (looks at the piece of paper that Tundra threw at Rocky earlier and reads a line) My jacket's in the lost and found. Tundra: (taking the paper from Malta) My jacket? It says I like it. The line is I like it when you hang around. Marshall: (takes the paper from Tundra) Hang around? I thought it said kangaroo. ♫ I like it when you kangaroo... ♫ Tundra: (snatches the paper back) Why would I write I like it when you kangaroo? Marshall: Look, nobody's accusing you of writing good lyrics. Tundra: Uh, those aren't the lyrics. My handwriting was only sloppy because everyone was rushing me. I went to calligraphy camp! Rocky: Book club, calligraphy camp. Now you're just making stuff up. (Tundra gives Rocky a look) Marshall: Well, whatever. I still think Rocky wearing a cool, leather jacket singing with a kangaroo would make an awesome music video. Rocky: I don't know; I'm starting to worry about this video. I think we need to come up with a better idea. Marshall: Yeah, might be a little late for that. (crosses his arms) Jack: (enters Sonic Boom with a kangaroo) Somebody order a kangaroo? (Team Rocky turns around in shock; Marshall puts his hand to his head in nervousness) Interior. Tundra's Pup house Tundra: (walking towards the kangaroo) Aww, he's so cute. (steps in something and looks down) Aww, I just stepped in kangaroo poop. Marshall: Whoa whoa, not so fast. You don't know that wasn't the kangaroo; Malta was in here earlier. Malta: I will smack those spots right off your body. (Marshall puts his paws to his face) Rocky: So, what's this kangaroo going to do in this video besides poop? Marshall: Well, I was thinking of him being the band. Rocky: That's a great idea! (gets his guitar and heads toward the kangaroo) Hey buddy, wanna play some guitar? (the kangaroo kicks the guitar and it crashes through the window) I think he'd rather play drums. Tundra: The window! (she runs to the window) Malta: (sees the kangaroo chewing on the jacket) Oh, the jacket! Marshall: The door! Tundra: (he and everyone else is now facing the door) What's wrong with the door? Marshall: Nothing; I thought we were just naming stuff in the room. (the jacket falls onto the floor) Malta: No, the kangaroo is chewing Angel's jacket! (the kangaroo and Marshall play tug of war with the jacket) Marshall: (keeps on repeating himself) Let it go. C'mon kangaroo, c'mon, let it go! (the kangaroo suddenly lets go and it flies into a bucket of caramel) (Malta runs to the jacket) Malta: Oh, what is this? Marshall: It's caramel. (Malta drops the jacket back into the bucket) Malta: Ugh, caramel? Why? Marshall: Well, I couldn't read Ally's handwriting and I wasn't sure if she wrote camel or caramel, so I just got them both. Tundra: You ordered a camel too?! Marshall: Uh, no. (door opens to reveal Jack again) Jack: Did somebody order a camel? (Marshall slams the door in his face) Tundra: We've got to fix this mess before Chase gets back. Malta: And we have to fix the jacket! Angel's coming back at 8! I could lose my job! Which I don't care about, but still! She might face punch me. Marshall: And someone's going to have to mop up this Maltese poop. Malta: Hmm, keep it up, and someone's going to have to mop up all your spots. Malta: My spots are my friends! Can you say that about your poop? Rocky: So, what about my video? Tundra: Can we worry about something other than your career for one minute? Rocky: I barely have a career. If you hadn't taken a whole month to write a new song, maybe people wouldn't think I'm the dog food pup. Tundra: Hang on. Are you actually blaming me because you think you're not as popular as you used to be? Rocky: No, of course not. I'm just saying that maybe if you'd written the song faster, then we'd have- You know what, now that I'm saying this out loud, I think that is what I was saying. Tundra: I can't just spit out a song any time you want me to! Lyrics don't just flow out of me like a river after a rain of tears. (suddenly realizes) Oh, that's good. (scurries towards her book) Rocky: Hey Tundra, you know what? Maybe you should write that so we can actually read it this time. Marshall: (walking over to Ally from the camera) Yeah, Miss Calligraphy Camp. (chuckles) Tundra: (writes down something in her book) Can you read this? Marshall: (Reads from the book) Yes, I can. And that is not a nice word! (opens door to leave; when he sees Jack still there, he quickly closes the door again and leans on it) Interior. Sonic Boom Malta: (they all come down the stairs from the practice room) There's got to be some way to clean this jacket. Tundra: You work at a dry cleaners. Malta: Right! I bet they have some sort of jacket-cleaning machine! Tundra: I'd better go with you. You guys watch the store; I'll call Blizzard to fix the window. Chase sees this mess; I am toast. Malta: And if we don't fix Angel's jacket, I'm toast. Rocky: And if we don't get a good video up on the site soon, my whole career's toast. (giving Tundra a look) Marshall: Anyone else craving toast right now? (pulls a toaster out of his puppack; catches the toast that comes out) Interior. Dry Cleaners. Tundra: (while she's scrubbing the jacket) And I don't know what Rocky expects; he doesn't appreciate the fact that I can't spend every minute of every day writing songs; even if I could, it takes time to write a good song Malta: He needs to understand that trying to rush you doesn't help anything. Tundra: Thanks, Malta. I knew you would- Malta: Hurry up with the jacket! We don't have all day! Interior. Lookout Rocky: (customers surround him) I don't know, I don't know, No, this is not the ear doctor! Marshall: (coming out of the practice room) Rocky! Rocky, a little help please? Rocky: I'm really busy; I promised Tundra that I'd watch the store; I can't just leave a stranger in charge. (Marshall runs back into the practice room) Rocky: (hears crashes from upstairs) Hey stranger, you're in charge. (jumps up from the counter; runs upstairs) I'm coming, buddy! Interior. Dry Cleaners Tundra: Ugh, I tried like seven different things. Everything I used keeps getting caramel to the jacket. Malta: (sees Angel come to the door; panics) That's Angel! (they both panic; Malta throws the jacket somewhere; she and Tundra come up to the counter) Angel: I'm here for my jacket. Tundra: You're Angel? You don't look like an Angel. You look like a hand-holder, or a hug-giver! (leans in and opens her arms; she growls and she backs away) No hugs? Malta: Uh, you're early. The jacket's not supposed to be ready until 8. Angel: (looks at his ticket) No, it's supposed to be ready now. (slams ticket onto the counter; Tundra and Malta flinch) Malta: (picks up the ticket; she and Tundra look at it) Oh, look at that. You're right. I misread the ticket; it's cause I'm a horrible employee, ask anybody! Tundra: Actually, she wouldn't be that bad if she just applied herself- Malta: Tundra! Tundra: She is the worst! Angel: (snatches the ticket back) I'll be back at 8. And it better be ready, cause Cream Soda's gonna be with me, and Cream Soda hates waiting. (he exits the store) Malta: (exhales in relief) That was close. Tundra: Close? He'll be back in a few hours! And she's bringing Cream Soda with him. Malta: Oh, right. (spots the washing machine) Maybe the Super Duper Washing Machine will do the trick! Tundra: Malta, do you know how to use that thing? Malta: Of course not! (stuffs the jacket into the machine) (hears the bell ring, indicating that there is a new customer) I'll be right with you. (they both turn around to see the kangaroo) You see the kangaroo too, right? Tundra: (nods) Uh-huh. Interior. Practice Room Rocky: (Rocky and Marshall are cleaning up the wrecked room; Malta and Tundra enter) You'll never guess what happened. Tundra: The kangaroo ran away! Rocky: Man, you're good at this game. Malta: How could you lose a kangaroo?!?! (walking towards Marshall) Marshall: Well, I was attaching a camera to its pouch when I accidentally stepped on its tail and woke him up from a deep, dark sleep. And then for no reason, he just freaked out. Tundra: Why would you attach a camera to a kangaroo? Rocky: Because we're trying to make an awesome video! Are me and Marshall the only ones who care about my career any more? Tundra: I care about your career! I'm just not going to overreact because one person didn't know who you were. Blizzard: Hey Tundra, I'm here-Whoa! It's Ralphy Hayes, the dog food pup! Rocky: (growls) I'm not the dog food pup... (walks off) Tundra: Hey Blizzard, can you fix the window before Chase gets back? Blizzard: No problem, I've fixed a lot of (has a double take when he sees the window) Whoa! This thing is really broken, you are in so much trouble, this is bad! This is bad! (starts to leave) Tundra: (pulls him back in) Calm down, Blizzard! How much is it going to cost? Blizzard: Eh, probably not that- (sees the window again and freaks out) Whoa! This is gonna cost a lot; that's double pane glass; I gotta get it custom-built and then I gotta pick it up, and it's so hard to find parking and the place isn't even open until- (Malta interrupts him) Malta: (screaming) How much is it going to cost?! Malta: (Blizzard scribbles a number on a piece of paper and hands it to Malta; Malta hands it to Tundra) It can't be that bad- (sees the price) Whoa! This is bad, this is bad! Interior. Sonic Boom Rocky: I can't wait for this mess to be over so we can get back to shooting my video. Some pup just made me take a picture with her owner. Tundra: I hope you charge her five hundred dollars for it, because that's how much we need to fix the window. (Marshall runs in throwing food on the floor) Marshall, what are you doing? Marshall: Leaving a trail of mangoes, croutons, and fish sticks. Everyone knows it's how you attract kangaroos. (a llama enters the store) Oh wait, that's how you attract a llama! Ugh! Rocky: Hang on. The kangaroo's got your video camera, right? Isn't it synced to our computers? Marshall: Yes. We can watch the live video feed and see where the kangaroo is. (they head over to the piano where Marshall takes his tablet out; they see people running away) Tundra: That's by the food court! Marshall: (running to exit Sonic Boom) Here I come, kangaroo! (runs in a circle around Malta before finally exiting) Malta: Guess who just solved all of our problems? Tundra: You did? Malta: Yup! Rocky: Man, Tundra. How are you so good at this game? Malta: Here's the deal: An hour from now, Rocky is gonna perform a song in the store. I've pre-sold a hundred tickets at six bucks a piece. (hands money to Tundra) Here's five hundred bucks. Tundra: That should be six hundred. Malta: What, I needed a new purse to carry all the money in. Tundra: Well, this is great. Now we can fix the window! Rocky: Seriously? A hundred people bought tickets to see me? Malta: Yup, seven bucks a piece! Rocky: You said six. Malta: So what? I'm gonna get a new purse and not get new shoes to match 'em? C'mon. Rocky: Cute! Rocky: This is awesome. And I thought nobody knew who I was before. Take that, Dog Food Pup! Whoo! (runs upstairs) Tundra: This is incredible. I can't believe all those people bought tickets to see Rocky perform! Malta: Well... Ally: Uh oh, that was a long well. What did you do? Malta: Well...-Sorry. Everyone's actually coming to get their picture taken with the kangaroo. Rocky's more like the unannounced opening act. Tundra: What? If he finds out, it'll crush him. You saw how excited he was! Malta: Then I guess he can't find out. (finally notices the llama) You see the llama too, right? Interior. Lookout Malta: (laughing at something on her laptop) Oh, this is the best show I've ever seen! Tundra: (writing in her songbook) What is it? Malta: It's called "Marshall Gets His Butt Kicked By a Kangaroo." (Starts laughing again. The view pans to the laptop, where Marshall is dodging the kangaroo's attacks) Ooh, ouch! Oh, that is not a place you want a kangaroo to kick you. Ooh. (stops watching the laptop) Umm, what are you doing? Tundra: I'm writing some new lyrics for Rocky's song. Since people are coming to see the kangaroo and not him, I want to help Rocky give the best performance he can. Malta: You're not going to tell him about the kangaroo, are you? Tundra: Well... Malta: Tundra! Tundra: No, I'm - I'm just torn because I hate lying to people, but I know how much it'll hurt him to know the truth. Malta: I'm torn too. I need Dez to get the kangaroo back here but (turns back to the laptop) I never want this to end. (Resumes laughing). Ouch! That one's gonna leave a mark. That's gonna leave a mark. Interior. Tundra's Practice Room Austin: ♫Whoa, cause I know that I'll make it Never put my head doooown t-turn it up♫ (Tundra enters the room; Rocky turns around to face her) Hey Tundra. Just practicing for the show. There's a lot of people coming to see me. Tundra: Yeah. (nervously laughs) Coming to see you, only you. Not an animal from Australia! Why would I say that? (hands Rocky a roll of paper) Here, I wrote some new lyrics. I just want you to have the best show you can since people aren't really coming to see you. (realizes what she has said) Perform a bad show. (nervously laughs again) Which you won't! Gotta go. (starts to leave) Rocky: Wait. (chases her) I'm sorry about giving you a hard time with the song. I was just nervous that maybe no one knew who I was any more. But obviously that's not the case. Tundra: (nervously laughs again) Definitely not the case; apology accepted; got to go. (starts to leave again; Malta and Marshall enter and block her from leaving) Marshall: Finally, I got the kangaroo! That was not easy. Malta: Now people can finally see who they came for. (points at the kangaroo; Tundra moves her hand so that she points at Rocky) Tundra: You, haha! Gotta go. (exits the room) Interior. Lookout Rocky: (lots of people are roaming in the store; he runs out of the practice room) What's up, everybody! Woo! (people tentatively clap; Rocky runs down the stairs; Tundra, Malta and Marshall all clap and woo enthusiastically) Thanks for coming out. Gracie: Where's the kangaroo? (people agree with her question) Rocky: Oh, we caught him; he's upstairs. Thanks for your concern; he's all good. Alright, this is a new song, it's called A Billion Hits, and I hope you guys like it. (dances while singing A Billion Hits) (after the song ends, everyone is enthusiastically clapping and wooing; they then chant his name) Interior. Dry Cleaners Marshall: (everyone is watching the footage) See, the footage is sick. I can totally cut this together into a great new live video for the new song, and have it up on the site tonight. (they compliment him) Tundra: You really won those people over. (slight chuckle) They came for the kangaroo, but they stayed for the moon. Rocky: What do you mean? Tundra: (grabs Malta's shirt) This is why you should not tell me secrets. (faces Rocky) Um, uh, those pups weren't exactly there to see you. They were there to get their picture taken with the kangaroo. Rocky: So those people didn't know who I was? Tundra: Uh, but they do now, and that's all that really matters. Rocky: Okay, I'm cool with that. Tundra: As long as you keep performing like that, there will always be Rocky Moon fans. Rocky: Thanks. But as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be an Tundra Dawson fan. Tundra: Thanks. Rocky: But please don't make me wait another month for a new song. Tundra: Oh, fine! Read this book for my book club and tell me what it's about. (gives Rocky the book; the book is too heavy for him and it, with his grip on it, slams onto the counter) Rocky: It can wait a month. Malta: (holding a pink, tiny jacket) Uh, guys? Marshall: Wait, the jacket looks different! Malta: Yeah, cause it shrunk and it's pink! Marshall: No, that's not it. Angel: (enters the store) Hey! (all four pups flinch and scream) Where's my jacket? It better be ready. Cream Soda's waiting, and Cream Soda hates to wait. Malta: (puts the jacket on the counter) Here you go. (extends her paw) That'll be six dollars. (sees her glare) Or free. (goes to the back of the room) Angel: (holding his jacket) My jacket. What did you do to my championship jacket? Marshall: (coming to the front) Yeah, I couldn't figure it out either. (Angel extends his paw out to strangle him; Marshall runs back) Rocky: Mrs. Angel? This is all my fault. My friends were just trying to help me out, so if you're going to punch someone in the face, it should probably be me. Though, I kind of need my face, so if you could punch me in like the shoulder, the foot, the hip, or even pull my fur- Angel: How about I punch you in all of the above? (grabs Rocky's jacket; Rocky puts his hands in front of him to protect himself) Cream Soda: Mommy? Hurry up! You know I hate waiting. Angel: Hang on a sec, Cream Soda. Mommy has a situation. Tundra: That's Cream Soda? Cream Soda: (sees the jacket) Is that for me? (Her mom helps her put it on) It's beautiful; I love it! You're the best mommy in the whole world ever! Angel: I knew you'd love it, pumpkin. Cream Soda: No way! You're Rocky Moon! Can you autograph my jacket? Rocky: Of course. (he signs her jacket) There you go. Cream Soda: Thanks, Rocky! Rocky: No problem. Angel: Hey, aren't you the guy that ate the twenty pound hamburger? (pointing at Marshall) Marshall: Why yes, I am. (grabs a ketchup bottle and signs her shirt) Angel: I didn't ask for an autograph! Marshall: Uh oh! (Angel chases him) Cream Soda: Beat him up fast, Mommy. You know I hate waiting! Interior. Tundra's Practice Room Chase: Tundra, I'm home from the accordion conven-(sees the kangaroo; talks in a voice usually reserved for babies) Why is there a kangarooie-poo in my room? (the kangaroo starts punching him) Interior. Mall of Adventure Chase: (Team Rocky are laughing at the video) How many times are you going to watch that? Malta: 'Til it stops being funny. (they resume watching) Rocky, Tundra, Malta, Marshall: Ohhhh! (Chase leaves and takes the laptop with him) Awwww. (End credits show, End of Episode)